Betrayal Docudrama
by Hiele Tiburon
Summary: Drama class exam for 2000
1. Index

Index  
  
1. All Transitions  
  
2. Monologue – Betrayal  
  
3. Mime With Narrator – Jack and Jill  
  
4. Tableaus – Gossip  
  
5. Skit – Charlie's Angel Vs. Dr. Evil  
  
6. Statues – Cheating  
  
7. Skit – Relationships  
  
8. Movement – The Dance of Betrayal  
  
9. Mime – Tug of War 


	2. Monologue of Betrayal

Betrayal  
  
It slices you, and rips your heart out and laughs at your dying soul. It's the friend that you told something important to but didn't keep the secret. It's the husband who felt he needed someone else. It's the body that tells lies to hide the pain. It's the eyes that say everything is not all right. It's betrayal. Voices cannot betray because you can always sound happy. A smile when you're sad is betrayal. What is betrayal? Betrayal to me is when you turn on someone or something that needs you. He never listened to me. I needed him. I felt that I couldn't live without him but he felt he needed someone else and so, in secret, he met her and he loved her. He lied to me when I asked and said it was nothing. But was it? He left a little later and I haven't seen him since. That BASTARD! This is the true betrayal. He could have told me the truth or maybe even just asked. I would have let him go. You know what they say, "If you love something let it go and if it doesn't return then it wasn't meant to be" I guess it wasn't meant to be…right? When he left I didn't realize it until it was a day later. I just thought he went on a sudden business trip. Yeah! A never-ending one. When I found out I was terrified. I stood in the room and everyone in the room disappeared and it was just darkness. The room started spinning, making me really sick. From that moment on I knew my life would never be the same. I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. He gave me life and joy. I didn't even think something was wrong until he became really shady. Never calling me 'love' on the phone. Well, now that makes sense I wasn't his love. Was I ever really? Three years of a relationship and he walks away. What kind of person picks up the phone and dials your 'loves' number and when she picks up says, 'Hi. I don't love you anymore. Please never talk to me again.' Then he hangs up. I feel violated, ambushed and even more so angry. He would do that to me. Hurt me in such a way that I'll need therapy. When he told me it felt like the world was laughing at the remainder of my pathetic existence. I wasn't even worth loving. I am just an idiot that fell for a player. My player. He wasn't wrong. He was just…fickle. I remember that word from high school in English…where I first met him. Beautiful, sweet, but temperamental. Mine. He was always mine. But now he's not. I am actually grateful my best friend found love in the man of my dreams. Why would she take him? Oh well she can have him. He obviously doesn't want me. I want him to be happy. "My heart you did break...a fool i was played, once again, my heart...betrayed. However, the pain, I must part, so I cut the ties that bind now, you leave my mind, yet remain in my heart." Goodbye! 


	3. Mime with Narration

Mime With Narration  
  
Characters:  
  
Narrator -  
  
Jack –  
  
Jill –  
  
Well –  
  
Man in the Well –  
  
One day, Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack bent down in the well and scooped out the water. While Jack was busy doing that, Jill noticed something Jack didn't, the man who lived in the well. They then turned to go down the hill but fell down. Once, he got to the bottom he realized he broke his crown and there was no Jill who came tumbling after him. Jack felt betrayed. He looked up and there was Jill, for she was the one who pushed him down the hill. Consequently she ran off with the well man and they enjoyed a honeymoon in Las Vegas. So there Jack lay with a broken crown and no Jill. 


	4. Tableaus

Tableaus  
  
Characters:  
  
Main –  
  
P1 –  
  
P2 –  
  
P3 –  
  
P4 –  
  
To the song "I have a secret I wont tell anyone."  
  
Main tells P1 a secret within 3 tableaus.  
  
Transition one tableau.  
  
P1 tells P2 the secret within 3 tableaus.  
  
Transition one tableau.  
  
P2 tells P3 the secret within 3 tableaus.  
  
Transition one tableau.  
  
P3 tells P4 the secret within 3 tableaus.  
  
Transition one tableau.  
  
P4 tells Main what they've heard.  
  
Main confronts P1 and slaps them. 


	5. Charlies Angels vs. Dr. Evil and Evil La...

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlies Angels or Dr Evil.  
  
Charlie's Angels Vs. Evil  
  
Characters:  
  
Evil Lacey –  
  
Dr. Evil –  
  
Dylan –  
  
Alex –  
  
Natalie –  
  
Evil Lacey: Gee Dr. Evil being evil sure it fun, eh?  
  
Dr. Evil: Yeah it sure is!  
  
Evil Lacey: And all our plans would work out great and we would be able to take over the world if only it weren't for those pesky Charlie's Angels!  
  
Dr. Evil: Yeah, especially that dumb one.  
  
Dylan: hehehehehe (annoying laugh)  
  
Evil Lacey: Yes I say it's time we terminate them. (Fight, starts to loose) Dr. Evil we're starting to loose. We're out numbered.  
  
Dr. Evil: Well, I say we get one of them to come over to our side.  
  
Evil Lacey: Yes, we must convince the dumbest and weakest one to join us.  
  
Dylan: (annoying laugh)  
  
Evil Lacey and Dr. Evil: (points at Dylan) That one!  
  
Evil Lacey: (runs to Dylan with dr. Evil in toe) Dylan we want you to come over and join the dark side!  
  
Dr. Evil: Yes, come be evil.  
  
Evil Lacey: Think about it, we could take over the world together.  
  
(Dylan joins)  
  
Alex: Dylan NO!!  
  
(Dylan joins evil side, Angels fight and start to win against the evil side)  
  
Natalie: (Has Dylan in gun hold)  
  
Alex: Just shoot her Nat! DO IT!!  
  
Natalie: I can't! I just can't do it because she is one of us! I can't!  
  
Alex: Do it! (runs away)  
  
Natalie: NO! (runs away)  
  
Evil Lacey and Dr. Evil: YES EVIL CONQUERS ALL! 


	6. Statues

Statues – Cheating on a Test  
  
Characters:  
  
S1 –  
  
S2 –  
  
Teacher –  
  
Curator –  
  
Both students are 'made' to cheat by curator. S1 looks at her arm. S2 looks at S1's page. And the curator 'makes' the teacher see them and catch them. 


	7. Misunderstandings

Misunderstanding  
  
Characters:  
  
1 Boy –  
  
2 Girl –  
  
Cupid –  
  
Zeus –  
  
(Boy and Girl enter)  
  
Boy: I have to talk to you.  
  
Girl: (Optimistically) What is it?  
  
(Boy freezes in Tableau)  
  
Girl thought: He is going to propose I know it.  
  
(Boy unfreezes)  
  
Boy: Well…I think it's over.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Girl: (dumbly) What is?  
  
Boy: (yells) Our relationship!  
  
(Boy and Girl freeze and Cupid comes on stage)  
  
Cupid: (groans and rips a heart)  
  
Zeus: One more time Cupid and you're fired!  
  
(Cupid groans and exits stage. Girl unfreezes)  
  
Girl thought: My heart is broken.  
  
(Boy unfreezes. Girl freezes)  
  
3 Boy thought: I'm sorry.  
  
(Girl unfreezes)  
  
Boy: I'm leaving.  
  
Girl: What? Why are you leaving me?  
  
Boy: (Boy turns) You are too controlling and you never…never mind.  
  
(Girl cries. Boy leaves. Boy freezes beyond the door)  
  
Girl: Is it my fault? Should I tell him I love him. No!  
  
(Girl freezes. Boy unfreezes)  
  
Boy: I wouldn't mind her controlling so much if she'd just once tell me she loved me.  
  
(Both walk their separate ways) 


	8. Dance of Betrayal

The Dance of Betrayal  
  
Characters:  
  
Male –  
  
Female –  
  
Background talker –  
  
Masked Helper –  
  
Two people are dancing.  
  
Background talker: If someone betrays you…  
  
The male spins the female making her fall. He leaves her crying while he laughs.  
  
Background talker: …there is always someone to help you up.  
  
A masked helper helps female up and bows then starts to dance with her. 


	9. Tug of War

Tug of War  
  
Characters:  
  
P1 â€"  
  
P2 â€"  
  
P3 â€"  
  
P4 â€"  
  
Referee â€"  
  
Teams:  
  
P1 and P3  
  
P2 and P4  
  
All players pick rope up.  
  
Pull 7 times.  
  
Forward first toward P2 and P4.  
  
P1 releases rope making P3 fall forward.  
  
P3 gives P1 a look that could kill.  
  
Ref. declares the winner. 


End file.
